Like an Animal
by Lena108
Summary: Roxas finds a little visitor in the World That Never Was and puts Axel through hell while trying to protect it. AkuRoku.


_Like an Animal_

By: Lily (Lena) Evans

Rating: PG-13 for sexual situations.

Summary: Roxas finds a little visitor in the World That Never Was and puts Axel through hell while trying to protect it. AkuRoku.

* * *

Roxas snuck through the World that Never Was, glancing around suspiciously. He needed to get to Axel's room without being found out. He had run into Demyx once, but he'd easily shaken him off. Saïx exited his room and Roxas had to dart behind a corner to avoid him. That was the _last_ person who Roxas wanted to run into. Luckily, he simply passed by. Once out of sight, Roxas bolted into Axel's room and shut the door.

"Don't you knock?" Axel raised an eyebrow, but didn't move to sit up. He was lying on his bed with his hands behind his head, looking thoroughly amused.

"I need to talk to you," Roxas said, striding across the room to sit next to Axel on the bed. Underneath his cloak, something meowed. Axel made a face.

"Is that a cat in your cloak or are you just happy to see me?" Roxas sighed and unzipped his robe, revealing that he was indeed hiding a little gray kitten. "Well, that's not the usual response I get but…"

"He was wandering around outside. I couldn't let him get turned into a Nobody!" Axel rolled his eyes.

"You're kidding me." Roxas shook his head and Axel sighed once more. "What're you planning to do with him?"

"I was thinking of keeping him in my room…"

"You don't think Zexion'll smell that thing?" Axel sat up and crossed his arms. "He's like a guard dog."

"We can't just leave him to get hurt," Roxas protested and Axel smirked slightly.

"Man, Roxas. The way you talk about that thing makes it seem like you want to marry it or something."

"Shut up," Roxas snapped, petting the kitten and causing it to purr. "I just feel so bad for it, that's all."

"All right," Axel held up his hands in defeat. "Go ahead and keep the furball. I'm not in charge if someone finds it."

"We should name him," Roxas stated, looking pleased.

"Then name him."

"I was thinking calling him Axel," Roxas said. Axel frowned deeply and shook his head.

"No way. You're not naming the fleabag Axel." Roxas frowned, the slightest pout appearing on his features. "He looks more like Xaldin."

"I don't want to name him Xaldin," Roxas protested, crossing his arms. "How about Miss Kitty Fantastico?"

"Your cat's a boy," Axel reminded him, crossing his arms over his chest. Roxas glared at him, feeling irritated.

"Do _you_ have a better suggestion?"

"We don't have to name the thing…" Axel suggested. Roxas shook his head, ignoring that advice.

"How about Roxel?"

""You're kidding right?" Roxas shook his head again, this time with a grin.

"It's that or Axel," Roxas told him.

"Roxel it is," Axel fairly grumbled. This would certainly be interesting.

------------------------------------

Axel was exhausted and very happy to be back to the disgusting, dead place he liked to call home. It was better than being out following Heartless around. Upon returning to his room, Axel found Roxas on the floor, sewing up a cloak…_his_ cloak!

"What happened?" Axel demanded. Roxas' eyes shot wide open and he looked up to grin nervously at the older male.

"Um… well, Roxel got a little too playful…" Roxas didn't have to say anymore for Axel to realize the furball with claws had shred one of his cloaks.

"Great," Axel groaned and lay down on his bed. "How many of my cloaks did it destroy?"

"Well… just one with his claws…"

"What did he do to the rest of them?" Axel asked sitting up. The look on Roxas' face told Axel all he needed to know. "Nevermind. Where are they?" Roxas pointed to a box in the corner of the room. Axel strode past him and grabbed it before pulling the door open and leaving.

------------------------------

There was a meeting later that day and Roxas was surprised to see that Axel was wearing a clean cloak. He leaned over to him as Xigbar stood and began to speak on the subject of the Heartless and rebellious Dusks.

"How'd you get it clean?"

"I didn't," Axel told him, grinning.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I didn't get it cleaned."

"But you don't smell like—"

"Be quiet you two," Xigbar demanded before returning to his obviously rehearsed speech.

"What did you do with it?" Roxas whispered accusingly. Axel simply grinned over at him.

"You'll see."

"But Axel—"

"I said be quiet," Xigbar told them, even more annoyed than before.

"What do you mean?" Roxas went on, ignoring Xigbar.

"You'll see."

"TIME FOR ROLL CALL!" Xigbar snapped, glaring at the two of them. "It's clear that Number Eight and Thirteen are present." He glanced around the room, daring anyone else to speak. Then, he frowned.

"Where is Number Nine?" the Superior asked from the back of the room before Xigbar could. Roxas glanced over at Axel wide-eyed.

"You didn't!" he hissed.

"I did," Axel told him, smirking.

"Number Six, would you kindly fetch Number Nine? He's missing an important meeting." Zexion nodded and stood before disappearing into a cloud of darkness. Roxas tried his best to keep his cool, but that was difficult to do. He couldn't believe that Axel swapped their cloaks… poor Zexion.

It didn't take long for the sixth member of the Organization to return. In fact, he looked relieved to be back as there was a pained look upon his face. Xemnas leaned forward to listen to the whereabouts of Demyx.

"Well? Where is he?" Xigbar demanded.

"It…"

"Yes?"

"…smells horrible in there…" Zexion managed to choke out.

"Did he die?" Xigbar inquired. Zexion shook his head and took a few deep breaths, trying to compose himself. "Then what was it?"

"…cat urine." Xigbar glanced up at Xemnas who frowned and stood. Assorted sniggers could be heard, but they were ignored.

"What was that?" Xaldin asked, standing as well, just to make sure he'd heard correctly.

"Cat urine," Zexion repeated.

"Where was Number Nine?" Xemnas inquired.

"I think on his bed…"

"You _think_?" the Superior asked.

"With all due respect," Zexion said, turning to look at Xemnas, allowing him to see his eyes watering. "I hope you realize exactly how sensitive my nose is."

"Perhaps we should go," Xaldin suggested, indicating himself and Xigbar. "We can get the story from Number Nine."

"I would like to accompany you," Xemnas stated. "This should prove to be very interesting." The three disappeared and a split second after the entire room erupted into an array of theories and hysterical laughter. Roxas turned to Axel, his eyes wide.

"You _gave_ them to _Demyx_?"

"Traded," Axel explained. "It was him or Saïx and I wanted to live."

"But that doesn't change the fact that Demyx has three robes full of kitty pee." Axel raised an eyebrow at Roxas' choice of words but shrugged his shoulders.

"It's better than _me_ having three robes full of 'kitty pee'," Axel told him with a grin. Xaldin returned shortly and dismissed the meeting, but urged everyone to report any sightings of a cat they happened to find. Zexion still looked rather distressed and was the first to hurry off to his room. The rest trickled out slowly, talking amongst themselves.

"At least it can't get any worse," Axel stated, feeling a little bit better.

-----------

"Roxas, come on!" Axel was regretting letting Roxas take control tonight. He'd been tied to the bed so he couldn't do anything to get Roxas to do anything. "Roxas, _move_!" Roxas ignored him and stared fixedly on the bedpost. "Roxas!" Axel bucked his hips to get his boyfriend's attention.

"I can't… Roxel is watching us. I can't do that in front of him."

"You're kidding me! Roxas!" Axel yelled out, feeling greatly irritated.

"I'm sorry, Axel… but he's just staring at us."

"I don't care! The stupid cat can stare, just _move_!"

"Go on, Roxel, shoo…"

"This is definitely enough to kill a guy's hard-on, I hope you know that..." The cat seemed to finally take the hint and jumped off the bedpost and scurried back into the closet to the small bed Roxas made for it.

"I'm sorry, Axel…"

"Either you're giving the cat away or I'm going to kill it." Axel glared up at him. "Now, _move_ dammit!"

---------------------------------

Roxas had finally taken Axel's advice and he let Roxel go. He put him on a nice looking world that he was sure he would be treated well on. Roxas was very obviously upset at having to get rid of the little kitten, but Axel knew how to comfort him. He knew quiet well and this time _he_ was going to be on top.

A Year Later…

Riku sighed and glanced around the house. It looked clean to him. He was certainly glad that cleaning the house was the most of his worries now. It as a nice relaxation after saving the worlds from Xemnas. He started when Sora burst into the house, grinning like a maniac.

"Riku, look! I found this cute little kitty on the beach! Let's name him Siku!"

END


End file.
